Backyard Beautification
Backyard Beautification is the eighth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Home Makeover Update in March/April 2018. Like the previous live events, it unlocks new items and a designer backyard. When the timer for the 9 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all live events: *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Notes: *the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. *the 'buy the x pack' (shown below in the image 'Buy the flower power pack') goal will change according to the specific event. Place a crafting station.png Make some arts and crafts items.png Craft candles.png|Craft candles Restock a crafting station.png Buy the flower power pack.png Use a coin flower patch.png Check the daily goals.png Collect bonuses.png Continue collecting items.png Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live Event has the same garden patch and uses the same resource (with the exception of 'the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event', the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd -- S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 890 Glass - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1125 Glass - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1260 Glass - 8 hours 30 minutes Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Majority of the items can be used by Adults and Teens. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item. The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons. Plantable Rose Starter Kit *Requires 50 Candles for purchasing Serene Seating *Relaxing Benches with Designer Fence **Requires 1,050 candles and 5 CC *Entertainment Benches with Designer Fence **Requires 3,100 candles and 20 CC Outdoor Counters *Outdoor Counter Set **Requires 9,400 candles, 7,200 pottery and 65 CC *Outdoor Fridge and Storage ** Requires 12,500 candles, 9,600 pottery and 85 CC Fenced Off *Vertical Fences **Requires 13,565 pottery, 14,350 jewelry and 125 CC *Horizontal Fences **Requires 14,250 pottery, 15,000 jewelry and 130 CC Planter Perfectionist *Tall Planters & Plantables **Requires 15,000 pottery, 16,000 jewelry, 16,000 glass and 135 CC *Short Planters & Plantables **Requires 17,000 pottery, 17,500 jewelry, 17,500 glass and 150 CC Screenshot_2018-03-14-01-05-31_kindlephoto-7873308.png|Plantable Rose Starter Kit Screenshot_2018-03-14-01-05-48_kindlephoto-7846108.png|Outdoor Counter Set: Screenshot_2018-03-14-01-05-54_kindlephoto-7823267.png|Outdoor Fridge and Storage Screenshot_2018-03-14-01-06-17_kindlephoto-7803907.png|Vertical Fences Screenshot_2018-03-14-01-06-23_kindlephoto-7778458.png|Horizontal Fences Screenshot_2018-03-14-01-07-15_kindlephoto-7757599.png|Tall Planters & Plantables Screenshot_2018-03-14-01-07-59_kindlephoto-7738185.png|Short Planters & Plantables Designer Backyard Unlocked by claiming all the above prizes. Screenshot 2018-03-22-08-41-24 kindlephoto-6361826.png|Front of the house Screenshot 2018-03-22-08-41-41 kindlephoto-6384500.png|First floor Screenshot 2018-03-22-08-42-16 kindlephoto-6441015.png|Second floor Screenshot 2018-03-22-08-42-33 kindlephoto-6485331.png|Backyard Screenshot 2018-03-22-08-42-58 kindlephoto-6505875.png|Seating area with pizza oven and grill Screenshot 2018-03-22-08-43-11 kindlephoto-6527458.png|Pool area Category:Live Events Category:2018 events